My final goodbye
by ElsaintheTARDIS
Summary: A Kristanna one shot. Kristoff and Sven were up in the mountains as usual, but then something went terrribly wrong...


Here she was again, except this time she was all alone. It had been 3 weeks since the accident in the mountains. 3 weeks since she had last heard his voice. 3 weeks since she felt his loving warmth from his gentle embrace when they hugged each other goodbye. 3 weeks since she had smelt his strong scent that lingered in the air even when he had left. And now here she was, kneeling in front of the stone that made her start crying at the mere thought of it. But today, right now, she found that she couldn't shed a tear and no sob escaped from her lips.

_He wouldn't want to see me cry._

As Anna laid the bouquet of crocus flowers at the foot of the stone, she could feel her heart aching to be with the person directly below her. "I'm sorry I ran away at the funeral…I'm sorry I haven't been keeping Sven company since you've been gone…I'm sorry for not saying all the things that I should have said when you walked out that door…"

Memories of that morning flooded back to her…her and him getting up with the Sun and simply laying there, held in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Then the fresh, sweet smell of hot chocolate filled their senses as they stumbled getting out of bed. Talking to Elsa in the dining hall about how her husband had reacted to his first taste of the warm, thick and chocolaty beverage that Anna craved constantly, and hearing her sister quiet laughter at Anna's description of his face after the first sip. And then they were standing at the castle entrance, hugging each other for what felt like forever but it still wasn't long enough. They did not say goodbye to each other, because she knew that he would be back soon and goodbyes were for forever.

"…I'm glad we didn't say goodbye, because I know that I will see you again someday. And don't you worry about Sven or me, I promise to be Sven's second best friend, of course I can't be his first because that will always be you, and I will make sure to brush him the way you taught me and go for walks or rides in the sled, in the woods every week. And I'll get him those carrots that he loves from Oaken's when he's been a good boy."

She still has the one vivid memory of the reindeer racing down towards her without his friend anywhere in sight, lifting her up with his giant antlers and sitting her on his back. She kept on trying to ask him "What's the matter, Sven?", "Has something happened on the ice?", "Is he hurt?!". Over and over again, as he stormed through the forest to try and get to the mountain range as soon as he was able to. They arrived and immediately she saw the reason she was there. She could see him lying unconscious on the ground, with skin paler than her sister's and drenched to the bone.

As she sprinted over towards him, she slipped and fell down onto the cold, hard ice but immediately shot back up out of pure fear and urgency. As Anna slid across the ice to get to her lover's aid, the reindeer was following suit quickly. "No no no no no no no!" Almost ripping off her winter cloak to drape over him, she heard no sound emanate from his lips and no movement from his broad chest. She put her mouth to his and blew her breath into his lungs, then, following the instructions she was taught from her youth, pressed her hands on top of each other and began pushing down hard and fast over his heart 6 times and repeating in the hope that she wasn't too late.

After half an hour of this, footsteps were approaching at running pace behind her and suddenly came to a halt when they saw the scene played out in front of them. Tears welled in the Queen's eyes as she ran towards her younger sister, but she fought them back. The older sister stopped on the other side of her brother-in-law, opposite her sister and saw the now exhausted Anna, feebly trying to carry on with the CPR that she must have been performing for at least 40 minutes now. "Anna?"

The younger girl ignored her and carried on. "Anna? Anna there's nothing you can do, he's been gone for a long time. You need to get warm right now or-"

"No! He isn't gone! I can bring him back… H-he has to come back!" She shouts, as she collapses in tears.

"Anna, we need to get you back down to the castle where it's warm. Guards are on their way up as we speak. They're going to bring him back down to Arendelle, but for now we need for you to get inside," The older girl calmly explained, but all the while trying to fight back her own tears.

She doesn't remember much of the way back down or the next few days. All she can remember is climbing back onto Sven and then curling up in one of his shirts in her room for the next 3 days, not answering to anyone, including her sister. She just felt numb.

"No matter how many times I told you, you still never checked the ice before you started, did you? Why couldn't you just listen to me that one time? Then you and I wouldn't be here and we'd be playing with Olaf in the gardens, or having a snowball fight with Elsa and then getting hot chocolate…I don't think I'm going to say 'I told you so' today. I think I'll save it for another time…"

Now, Anna was on her feet again, and still no tears could fall. She kissed her fingertips and placed her hand gently up against the stone. And for the last time, she sang quietly to her true love, who was now watching over her with her beloved parents. "You were the one that changed my lonely world. My one and only love…" She whispered whilst tracing her fingers through the letters carved into the rock standing before her: 'Kristoff Bjorgman, loving husband and friend to us all. May he forever rest in peace on the mountains he adored.'


End file.
